Saving Me
by shehasadestiny
Summary: Song fic set to Nickelback’s “Savin’ Me”. Lee and Kara each discover their feelings for each other but cannot seem to find the words to say what they feel. Set during and directly after the miniseries


Title: Saving Me  
Author: shehasadestiny  
Rating: K  
Tagline: _Hurry, I'm fallin'  
_Summary: Song fic set to Nickelback's "Savin' Me". Lee and Kara each discover their feelings for each other but cannot seem to find the words to say what they feel. Set during/directly after the miniseries  
Spoilers: Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Starbuck sat in the small prison cell, knees up in front of her and her head in her hands. How could she have been so . . . rash? Thinking back, though, it _had_ felt good to hit Tigh. He'd had it coming. But the visit from Lee Adama had almost broken her heart. She'd loved his brother with all her heart, but . . . she'd also loved Lee, and, at times, thought she always had, in a way. Even loving Zak the way she had . . . there had always been something between Lee and Kara.

She looked up at the empty space where he had stood earlier that day. She sighed and ran a hand through her thick blonde mane, recalling what had been said. She hit the bunk in frustration.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"_It's the end of the world. I thought I should confess my sins._" Lee's heart had fallen at her words, and at the same time, his stomach had nearly dropped to his knees and a hot wave of nausea had swept over him. Now, after their victory over the Cylons, in the solitude of his quarters, he wept for his brother, for Kara, for his father, for a year of bitterness in his family. He wept for the people of the Colonies, for the pilots and other personnel killed in the attacks, for the friends and families broken apart by war. But most of all, he cried for the pain he knew Kara had endured to tell him the truth. He suddenly realized what he felt for her; he felt love.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Starbuck sat on her bunk, her chin on her knees as she stared at Zak's picture. The love she'd felt for him had turned to a burning pain at his death. It had encompassed her whole heart and she'd known she could never feel it again. Not love, and certainly not pain. But now she wasn't sure that her original assessment had been correct. She was feeling an emotional high both alike and different to the one Zak had given her. It was both fiery and icy, both perfect, and yet completely wrong.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

Lee lay on his bunk, eyes now dry and directed up at the ceiling. He couldn't get Kara out of his mind, but he wasn't sure he wanted her out. It was wrong to live his brother's fiancée, but he couldn't help it. He'd fallen in love with almost everything about her. But she couldn't possible love him back, not this soon after Zak's death. He sighed and put a hand up to graze over the top of the bunk. Even if she did love him back, the couldn't really . . . love each other.

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Starbuck picked the picture up and got off her bunk. The wound left by Zak's passing had been reopened, but the pain seemed to lessen this time, as if Zak was trying to keep away the ache. The thought had her on her knees in seconds, tears stinging her eyes.Gods, her life was screwed up.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Lee wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. He loved Kara, and he knew that deep down, she had feelings for him too. What ached most was that neither of them could ever act on the emotions, or the love.

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

They were both so in love; but neither of them could tell the other, for fear or being laughed at, or of being rejected. But each sorely wanted to . . . and had wanted to since shortly after Zak's death. But here they were, stuck on the _Galactica_ with no hope of ever seeing a planet again, and they were bottled up together . . . but neither of them could talk about their feelings. It was a sore spot for both, and not often brought up. They went about their love lives with everyone else, but they didn't stop to look at each other in that manner . . . at least, not when the other could see . . .


End file.
